


Thea Queen Gets a Season 4 Reality Check

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Oliver having had enough of Thea's treatment of him when snaps at her and gives her a much needed reality check years in the making.





	Thea Queen Gets a Season 4 Reality Check

**Hey**

**Ok so here’s another one shot I’ve been meaning to do for a while and finally got around to it.**

**So, I’ve got some issues with Thea because she needed to be set seriously straight for her behavior in certain areas, particularly regarding her brother.**

**Timeline wise this takes place shortly following season 4 episode 13 so Thea is healed up by the magical Lotus.**

**I’ll let this story list the reasons of why and shut up for the author's notes.**

**Don’t own Arrow obviously**

* * *

bunker under the campaign office

On the computer platform both Thea and Oliver wearing normal clothes are discussing the details surrounding Oliver facing Malcolm in a duel on the roof top.

“What? I can’t believe you cut his hand off” Thea says upset.

“It was either that or I killed him and believe me that was incredibly hard to resist doing” Oliver replies.

“Malcolm is my father Ollie regardless of what he’s done. I can’t believe my own brother did this” Thea says.

“Alright I’ve had enough of this from you Thea for the past four years I’ve been back from Lian Yu you call me a brother, but you hardly ever treat me like one” Oliver says his patience growing thin.

“What are you talking about?” Thea asks like he’s being ridiculous.

“Ok let’s start with when I first came back you spent most of that year being a stuck-up princess, along with everybody else mind you. But a major one to me then only briefly stopping for a part of my second year until you discovered about being Malcolm’s daughter when you started at me again” Oliver says.

“Well, you're just like mom. You should have told me” Thea says defensively.

“I made a mistake there but from how you ended up handling it sometimes I wonder. Then you ran off with Malcolm after full well knowing he is a mass murdering selfish monster who cares only himself in the end” Oliver says, “Once returning to Star City you lied to Roy and me about having Malcolm in your life.”

“Well Roy and you lied to me about my parentage and Roy being The Arrow’s partner, so you have no ground to stand on” Thea says upset.

“No, you have got no ground, Thea. We were trying to protect you and that is nowhere close to willing leaving with a mass murdering terrorist then lying to us about it” Oliver replies coldly.

Thea just shuts up having no real defense.

“Once you discovered the truth about Malcolm using you to kill Sara, you have flip-flopped back and forth on Merlyn of either treating him as a saint who can do no wrong or your worst enemy. Even still you showed Malcolm more benefit of the doubt then me when I was undercover in the League for not even hesitating to shoot your own brother with an arrow” Oliver says, lightly upset.

“Are you done?” Thea asks.

“No. When I came back despite having very clear reasons to be concerned at your overly violent behavior you balked at me the same way you did back when I confronted you with your drug issues. Thea, you have clearly chosen Malcolm multiple times over me a man who is responsible for almost everything wrong in our lives over me” Oliver replies.

Thea simply glares at Oliver, not liking having her mistakes thrown back into her face.

“Just like Diggle and Laurel, you along with Felicity have formed your own little group with doing nothing but treating me like crap and disrespecting me at every turn. You all claim to care about me but I have been shown no proof of that over the past two years” Oliver says.

“So, what are exactly are you getting at here dear brother?” Thea asks snippy.

“I’m saying you have a choice, Thea. Either chose Malcolm or me. You’re my sister and I shall always love you, but I am done. And just so you know I shall be having a word with them for their behavior as well” Oliver replies.

Turning around Oliver walks off heading for the elevator when Thea’s voice stops him while the doors are opening.

“You really are serious?” Thea asks.

“Yes” Oliver replies.

Oliver steps inside the elevator as the doors close behind him.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think in a review if you want.**


End file.
